X-ray irradiation is used to help eliminate the chance of transfusion-induced diseases. The dose and resulting dose distribution must meet U.S. Food and Drug Administration criterion. The X-ray radiation must be precisely controlled and applied in order to meet and comply with existing regulatory requirements. X-ray radiation has several benefits over the gamma ray irradiation, electron beam application and other types of blood sanitization. X-ray irradiation equipment is relatively safe to handle in all types of environments as compared to other types of irradiators. X-ray irradiation equipment is easy to use and easily controlled in various application. However, existing X-ray irradiation equipment does not accurately measure the dose given during blood plasma irradiation nor does it monitor X-ray beam characteristics that would assure uniform irradiation of the blood plasma. X-ray doses are measured only by a given time of exposure, and not by accurately measuring or monitoring the X-ray beam.
There are times when blood plasma is not properly irradiated and not properly cleansed. Accordingly, there is a need to measure the high doses required during blood irradiation and to provide verification that the blood has received a certain minimum amount of dose (exposure) and has not exceeded a certain maximum amount of dose. Furthermore, there is a need for a system can be used to monitor irradiation output and automatically increase or decrease irradiation time as required to deliver a precise radiation dose, and to monitor irradiation beam characteristics like flatness and symmetry.